Xan
Alexander, later known as Xan, is an insane pyromancer. He holds a huge grudge against Warlic. Xan is the main antagonist in Lymcrest Saga, and plays an huge role in DragonFable Book 1 and Book 2. Biography Early life Alexander was born under "unusual circumstances" in the town of Lymcrest. Ever since day one, he possessed incredible skill in magic. The miners became nervous and most of the people outcasted him. Since there were no other children, Alexander became bored and tried to get the adults' attention by doing bad things and even hurting innocents. He was too clever to get caught, but the residents suspected that the fires may have been caused by him. As he grew into a young man, he continued to mistake his peers' fear for respect. Sadly, Alex's parents were killed by a mysterious fire. He left for the Magic Academy in Swordhaven that same day. It is quite possible that he may have killed his parents, either by accident or intentionally. Schooling and Tragedy As revealed in the Alexander Saga Warlic was the apprentice of a mage named Brump. Alexander was sent there too but he and Warlic didn't got along. Jaania, another apprentice came as well and the two fell in love with her. Alexander was an ice mage or a cryomancer with Arsonphobia or the fear of fire. He and Warlic started competing with each other until reaching the point of an actual magic duel. Alex cast a spell of a self-healing ice crystal. Warlic reflected the spell but it was accidentally redirected to Jaania. At the same time, Warlic used his fire spells. Alex, while witnessing the freezing of his love, fueled in rage, cast a powerful fire spell. He was simultaneously hit with Warlic's spell, and the fire around him exploded in his face. Warlic, realizing what he had done quickly changed the flames into healing flames. while Alex is being burned, he is also being healed, a state that would drive him mad. And from then on, Alexander became Xan. Destroying Falconreach During the years that followed, Xan apparently met King Slugwrath. He still owed the king a favor, so when he died this favor was passed on to Drakath, Slugwrath's exiled son. Xan also met Konnan, Yulgar's apprentice, at some point. They remained good friends, and he taught him how to enhance weapons with fire. While searching for the Black Dragon Box, Drakath turned to Xan for help with invading Falconreach, calling in his favor. Xan agreed after some brief reluctance and sent Bassault, a huge stone behemoth. Soon, armies of fire monsters poured into Falconreach, almost completely destroying. Xan himself was able to defeat all two hundred ninety-nine of King Alteon's Elite Guards. Eventually, he entered the town, causing the hero to confront him. He won with ease, but just as he was about to kill them, he learned something interesting involving Warlic. He left, promising to finish the job another day. Also, he and Vayle, following Sepulchure's instructions, tried to invade Falconreach. He disguised his fire minions as light monsters in order to throw the adventurers off track. Overall, they failed, but Xan was actually doing a secret job for Sepulchere. During this invasion, Xan placed a spy in Falconreach by using his magic to disguise the person. Tormenting Lymcrest Sometime later, Lymcrest's river was replaced by a lava flow, greatly distressing the town's inhabitants. The hero went to investigate and found Xan. He revealed that he fully intended to make the citizens suffer before attacking the hero as a reminder of his strength. After, Xan also revealed that the Pyronomicon, a book, was the source of his great power. He unleashed Bassault again and left. The hero and Warlic infiltrated Xan's volcanic fortress, trying to steal the Pyronomicon. This later proved to be a trap just to get revenge against Warlic. Warlic asked him if he was able to free Jaania with his new powers. This angered Xan, who claimed that Warlic only cares so that he can free her himself and have her love him. He accused him of turning him into a monster, then says that when he kills Warlic, Jaania will have no choice but to love him instead. Warlic began to suggest that they use their powers together, but Xan had enough and told the hero that he will strike a deal. He sadistically declared that if the hero kills Warlic, he will give them the Pyronomicon, no questions asked. The hero refused, so Xan forces his enemies to fight in his battle arena against various fire creatures. When they were victorious, Xan gleefully announced that the final battle would be Warlic against the hero. The hero protested, but Warlic told them they have no choice. Warlic is defeated, much to Xan's delight. However, it turned out that Warlic was just an illusion, and the real Warlic managed to push his adversary off a cliff and started to contain the Pyronomicon through a spell. Enraged, the fire mage fought the hero and, for the first time, loses. He was mostly unconcerned and jumped into the lava, saying that his power had not been destroyed and that he will get them one day. The true aftermath occurred when he rose from the lava, now called Titan Xan. The hero mounted their dragon and was able to overcome him. However, he survived once again since he is made of fire. Ruining Frostval The magma currents swept him into Icemaster Yeti's cave. There, he found the Eggnogonomicon, a book containing old secrets of Cryomancy. It gave him new ice powers. Although Xan originally had a sworn hatred of the cold, he gave in and decided to try something new. Sepulchure found him and instructed him to invade Frostvale with his control over the ice monsters and destroy the Frost Moglins. Xan planned to turn Lore into a giant iceball, burn Frostvale to the ground, and freeze the Moglins to extinction. He renamed himself "Xanta Claus" for the occasion, even donning a Santa hat. The previously evil Icemaster Yeti, meanwhile, had switched sides and warned the hero about Xan. They found and defeated him. During the battle, the pyromancer accidentally melted the Eggnogonomicon with his old fire powers, causing him to lose his hold over the ice armies. The hero nearly arrested him, but the floor of the cave gave out and he escaped. Brief Moment of Sanity Xan felt washed out after that. He started not to care about getting vengeance on Warlic. He went to Falconreach and asked the hero to meet him at sunset. Then, he confessed his loss of interest and contemplated giving up. He told the hero that if they managed to defeat his newest creation, Magman, he would quit being a villain. The hero managed to fell Magman. Unfortunately, instead of prompting him to stop his insane ways, Xan's passion was reignited and he vowed to continue. Actually Helping Sometime after that, Warlic was murdered by his apprentice, Nythera. While the good guys were having a touching funeral for their friend, Xan popped up and declared how overjoyed he was that his foe was dead. Soon, though, he realized that he wanted to be the one to kill him and expressed his anger at Warlic's foolish death. Annoyed, he swore to travel to Death's Domain and kill him again. Cysero cleverly suggested that he bring Warlic back to life instead so he could destroy him in the real world. As it turned out, this was a red herring, as Warlic was powerful enough to bring himself back to life. Xan is shown calling the Domain's hotline when he learned that the blue mage had already been resurrected. Frustrated, he claims that he now hates Warlic even more. Konnan's Fall Sometime after, a dragon named Akriloth who was powered by the Fire Orb was going around and destroying villages and the hero failed to save Konnan's village from Akriloth's wrath. Devastated by the loss of his family and home, Konnan turned against the hero and went to Xan for comfort. The fire mage told him to seek revenge by fighting "fire with fire". Konnan poured out his heartbreak to his friend. Xan seemed to sympathize with him, saying that they had common ground, but he was really only looking for a way to further his cause against Warlic. He twisted Konnan's mind and convinced him that all of his former allies were useless and did not care about him. He then offered to teach him how to bend fire to his will so that they could exact revenge on those who had hurt him. Of course, this too was a thinly veiled, selfish way to harm Warlic. So Konnan ran away from Falconreach and started training under Xan. He passed the final test. Xan promised that they would annihilate everyone who indirectly played a part in the village's fall, from the hero to Galanoth to Warlic. Xan went one step further and decided that they would aim to rule the whole land. He gave Konnan a new name: Drakonnan. By this time, Xan had dropped his disguise and was now shamelessly campaigning for revenge against Warlic. When he refused to let his apprentice go after the heroes who went to the west because Warlic was not with them, Drakonnan started to realize that his mentor did not care for him, either. Xan was oblivious to this and commanded his pupil to find Demento, who had been eavesdropping on them. For the first time, Drakonnan goes against his orders and kills Demento, despite Xan's insistence that he bring him back alive. Slowly, Drakonnan became more and more distant from Xan. He pursued the heroes to the new town of Battleon. Xan followed and confronted him just as he was preparing to attack the residents. The fire mage chided him for being ungrateful and, upon being threatened, lashed out. Drakonnan, however, now possessed the Fire Orb, leaving Xan second to his fire powers. Revenge (Again) Enraged at his former student's disturbing his plans, Xan set out to get revenge on Drakonnan. He recognized that he could not get close enough to do any damage, so he turned to Zorbak for help. Zorbak agreed, due to the fact that the heroes would owe him a favor. Zorbak and the hero succeeded and defeated Drakonnan. In the aftermath, the fire spirit Nifaria (revealed to be Sepulchure in disguise) stated that Drakonnan had caused more destruction than Xan ever could. He told Xan that he should prove what he could do and gave the Fire Orb to him. He then transformed Akriloth's skeleton into a fire Dracolich, now called "Akriloth The Undead Fire Dragon". Personality and Traits Xan is a gifted, highly unstable pyromaniac. He has a constant thirst for revenge. He is obsessive, overly-passionate, and disturbingly persistent. He has also been sadistic and unusually cruel. Xan's insanity is rather complex. Sometimes, he appears to be fully aware of how crazy he is, and he may be able to actually stop if he tried. This may just be a facade, though, because things that would usually encourage people to give up only drive him to try harder. It is implied that he's always been insane, but his tragic past and constant pain maintain his lifestyle. He is capable of feeling. He loves Jaania madly, and he and Warlic were rivals for her affections before the accident. He also seems to care about Konnan at times, his eyes becoming noticeably dim when Konnan tells him how guilty he feels for not being there for his family. Unfortunately, his lust for retribution and need for what he deems to be justice usually clouds his better judgment. Sadly, it seems as if his love for Jaania is more of an excuse for his true insanity. Xan does not realize that she would probably not approve of his actions. Personality as Alexander Alexander was great at using ice magic, and very kind to his friends, except Warlic. Alex is also good in arts and crafts. Appearances #Bassault's Assault #Xan Bossfight #The River Of Fire #Hot Plot #Friday The 13th III, Finale! #Xan's Volcanic Fortress (Quest) #Return to the Yeti Cave! #Falconreach #The Founder's Gauntlet #The Funeral #The Final Showdown #Aftermath #The Search #Lair of the Guardian #The Ultimate Weapon #Flashpoint #Battle for the Eastern Hills! #Xan has a Plan #Epilogue #Infiltration #After the Ice Orb #Chapter One Epilogue #The Puppet General #Xan Hates Imps #Wargoth Approaches #The Fight Begins! #Breaking Crystal #Disarray #The Merge Trivia *Xan's speech bubble is always black and letters are always red. *While he is Xanta Claus, oddly, his Santa hat is not burned by his flames. *He seemed to know the exact location of Jaania`s crystal, which was at the bottom of the Swordhaven Magical Academy. The Hero then frees Jaania. *His new name wasn't a coincidence. In the exact moment he started burning, while Jaania was being frozen, she spoke his name and got stuck on the "Xan" part of it. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:NPCs Category:Pyromancers